Just Let Me Be Yours Tonight
by puckishrxgue
Summary: The Boss sacrificed his life to save Shaundi from her ex boyfriend, but it feels like the hero gets something more than just a thank you. Requested.


_I want to inform everyone that I'm not that good writing for SR2 Shaundi since recently I got the game for myself. I love The Boss, and Shaundi together, so I thought maybe some potential would come out of this drabble. I'm debating if I should continue this, probably making this into series of drabbles for these two little cuties. I don't know just yet, but I'm also thinking about making some drabbles for SR3 OR SR4 BossxShaundi, but please guys, enjoy this requested smut SR2 drabble._

* * *

The Boss shot the bastard, Veteran Child, in the head. Blood gushing out of his body like a waterfall. Sometimes he feels bad through most of the times where he finds himself killing someone, but this time he didn't even have enough pity to even start a day. The guy stole his girl. Yeah, his girl. Shaundi was close to his girl than anyone could ever be, and if someone touches her, he's there to beat anyone up. He's grown to like her even if she isn't really focused, but hell, she gets shit done. He really thanked her for that.

He grabbed her other shoulder, pulling her up from the ground where her head was spinning from when Veteran Child made her head blast against the table where she was weighing down the felt fuzzy to her, her world was spinning more and more as she walked with the Boss's arms around her. She felt weak. Helpless in this situation, even if everything was over. It was the Boss's mission to get her out of there, try to make her forget what happened.

"I can't believe you got your ass kicked by that chump." The Boss said, his mexican accent trying to stay in character with his asshole trait right on top of it to be placed as the cherry.

"Did I mention that my ex boyfriend's a dick?" Shaundi asked. Her head probably still spinning from accident, but that comment made him laugh just a tiny bit, more of a mumble.

"You should go home and rest." He cared for her. He never cared for someone in his life before. Well, other than the Saints, or even Lin, but Shaundi is different. So different. He couldn't put his finger down why she's different from all the others. He just understood her maybe. Maybe.

"If by resting you mean smokin' an ounce, then hell yeah." Now that comment made his head shake, and he was pretty surprised that he'll be the one to get to sleep without drugs in her system- okay, he's lying to himself, she'll always have drugs in her system, no matter what, but hey, he got her to sleep. He should get bonus points.

Everything that happened here though was garbage, he should of kept her safe from the weirdo that sounded like a guy that would be on a show with four other friends, and he'd be some guy that had daddy issues, but Veteran Child would have to be sober for things like that to happen in his life. Thank god he's dead. He doesn't have another choice to harm Shaundi in any way possible.

* * *

It's been a few hours since they've arrived at the SAINTS HIDEOUT, and the Boss had Shaundi crash in his bedroom for a few. The Boss sat on the ground, close enough to the door to the bedroom. He had a cigarette slugged to the side of his mouth, polishing his pistol as much as he could. He only sat there just to make her feel safe, or just to be there for her if Veteran Child 2.0 would show up, thinking it's a good idea to start messing with his girl.

Maybe he was fearing for something like that to happen, which he made sure he kept his pistol close, and armed with bullets. He could hear her shuffle through the bed like it felt uncomfortable to her in some way. Probably her struggling to get those offensive thoughts out of her head as much as she could. Pity ran through his veins, letting his head just bang against the wall. He wanted to forget about tonight. He wanted to forget how he was so close to losing her. Even if he's always an asshole to her.

He kept thinking, and thinking. Enough to make him go back into his oblivious world where he didn't notice Shaundi got up and sat right next to him. Her breathing was normal, thank god. At least she still had a pulse, which means she's alive, and probably not sober enough to remember anything. She does though, "Thank you, boss... For you know, saving me." Her voice was deep, and the only thing he could image was smoke coming out of her mouth and nose at the same time, which didn't.

He nodded his head up and down, "No problem. Be careful next time, yeah?" That's the only thing he could say. He didn't want to say something rude, or anything, which is his style, but she'd probably not remember half of it tomorrow.

Surprisingly, out of the blue, her hand slid to the side of his face. "No seriously thank you." She continued on to rub her hand on his cheek. This moment right now was running slow, he could hear the ticks from the clock at the end of the hall, and all the chatter that waved from the other side of the walls from his room. Their bodies were scooted too close together, knees touching knees.

He couldn't focus on the ground, his attention was somewhere between eyeing her hand on his cheek, then her features was thrown on top of everything. Then after a few moment of sharing the same silence that filled the air, her hand slid down to touch his thigh. It basically made him jump from the ground, landing on his feet. "Whoa, Shaundi. Please tell me you didn't hit the 'i don't know what i'm doing' high." He quickly responded, his teeth attacking his lower lip. Enough to let light blood gush to his mouth, tasting the metal and saltiness.

She stood up as well, whispering soft words in his ear, which made his heart just kickstart from being a low pace to a high pace where he doesn't even know if he was numb or not. He nodded his head up and down, fighting off the feelings where he felt his member just grow and grow beyond them. He promised himself that he wouldn't have sex with someone that was in the gang, he shouldn't, but right now, his mind was spinning, letting that idea just fall out of his head.

Now her hand fell to his bulge, letting his eyes shut closed. Desire was already eating him alive, it was that crazy. If Shaundi wanted this, he couldn't find himself saying no to her. Even right now where he felt pleasure run through his veins just like adrenaline. Now he stepped forward, pushing her up against the wall where she lifted her body, holding her close to him. Lips carefully caught up with hers. He wasn't innocent with this kiss at all.

He pinned the girl's arms against the wall, "If this is what you want then you're gonna get it." His accent was thick, and still. A smug of a smile ran across his features. His heavy grip made Shaundi shut up for one, enjoying how his lips swayed with hers. Both of them loved the feeling they had delivered to them. It might of been the high seeking through Shaundi's body once more, but right now, she really felt like she's on top of a cloud, enjoying the view and the air flush to her skin, making her feel cool. The cool part is out of the question though, her body got heated up by the friction he was pulling on.

She finally got out of the position where her hands were against the wall, and it slowly fell to his belt buckle, throwing it off to the side. Now she was smirking. Thinking she's a smart ass with him. Which she is, no one is denying that.

As their bodies get closer and closer, Shaundi mumbled curse words under her breath. His fingers fiddled with her shirt, keeping his lips glued to hers. Moments later, he officially thrown the clothes on the ground, then her pants not too long after that.

Now his lips wandered down her neck, fingers discovering new places he never thought he'd ever discover. It was his first time, and it feels like he's already high on the pleasure he's been choking on for a while. His grip tightens around her waist, causing a whimper leaving her lips. All he was doing was teasing her. She hated it, but the Boss definitely liked it.

His other hand was busy as well, even if she was clothed with her underwear. Every dip of her skin was satisfied with his fingertips, slowly trailing down at the places he thought would give her the worse. His hunger for her was growing by the minute, Shaundi's eyes disappearing as she shut them closed. It gave him the okay that everything he was doing made pleasure run through both of their veins. Clearly both of them enjoyed it.

Then she stopped, pushing him off of her. Full force was struck to his chest, letting her take off her bra. Reveling the most perfect breasts you could see. Sure, it's not a lot, but if it's on Shaundi, then it's something. Now her panties were the next thing to go, throwing them off her legs then the Boss grabbed her again. He playfully started to thrust her in a teasing way, making her feel his clothed member against her.

She flopped up and down, eyes still closed from her side. She really couldn't take all the teasing. It was too much for her, but since he's her boss and everything, she felt like it's right. Sharp edges of the wall pressed against her spine, letting her back rub against the wall multiple of times as he continued to tease her. Once more, she mumbled out a few more curse words, lips now getting attacked by her teeth. The back of this place was quite; near abandoned, and all you could hear was her whimpers, and probably a few loud curse words sprayed out of her mouth. She wasn't all that worried about people seeing them. She trusts the Boss.

In a weird way, she loved it how he was grabby with her body, but now it was her turn to turn all badass on him. Her teeth grabbed a hold of his earlobe, nibbling. Tugging. Sucking. A breathy moan was tossed right on top of everything, "Come on pussy, fuck me." She laughed right after her comment, raising a brow at the Boss.

The Boss didn't take a second to think back about that, and he made sure to carry her to the bed that wasn't that far from them. Her body was slammed on the bed, thinking that maybe she'll fucking hate him for this moment. Both of them couldn't fathom any of this. As she laid on the bed, spreading her legs for man; her fingers started to play with own core. A smirk was now placed on his lips once more, finally taking his underwear off like he was supposed to not too long ago.

It was already hard. A drip of surprises didn't spill on his parade, "My girl... You're so beautiful. Everyone thinks you're damaged, but holy hell, have they ever seen you this way?" the Boss whispered quietly, letting the words 'have they ever seen you this way?' run through his body. Yeah, of course some people have seen them. Half of Stilwater from what other people have been saying, but they haven't seen her the way he's seeing her right now. It's not even a complicated matter. He's feeling like she's the only girl he's seen in his entire life.

He slipped on a condom, knees hitting the bed. Hands grabbing her legs as he positioned himself, grabbing his cock as he plunged himself inside of her. Hard. He swallows a hard moan. He is officially consumed by everything that is Shaundi.

Moans and whimpers climbed out of Shaundi's mouth, which were sharp. Even if at first he wasn't soft, but purposely he was doing after a couple of seconds of being inside of her, but he was literally inside of her. Deep.

The screams of pleasure was inserted inside of him. Every inch of him filled her up. He kissed her roughly, picking up the pace as he now pounded inside of her. Hearing all the moans coming from her mouth. It was like music to his ears, eager for him to pound inside of her more and more. Telling her that she's his for tonight. Now his lips found their way to her neck, sucking on the raw skin. Then right down to her breasts, he basically took his time on the twins. Sucking. Making sure that they had a watermark plastered all over them.

She was tight, which was why he felt like he wanted to open her right up like a good girl. "Boss..." She moaned out, her fingers now flushing through his blonde hair. Before this, it was slicked back, being higher than a fucking mountain, but now it was down, and her fingers got tangled up, lost.

He loved hearing her moan. Even moaning out his name. It made him thrust inside of her harder, and deeper. Friction divided the both of them, growling into the kiss he was sharing with both of her breasts. His plan was to make her go off the edge. Finding her closure.

When he finished with his busy job with the twins, he twisted their bodies against, switching the position. Now she was top of him. He was still thrusting inside of her, flopping her up and down on his member. He sat himself up, once again his lips found hers. In a rough situation again. Lips dragging along her lower lip.

Shaundi thought fucking, and kissing at the same time was a weird thing to do, but right now? She's having a hell of a time making sure her kissing skills are the best to pleasure him. The blonde who clearly needs a name, but that'll come eventually. She thought about asking him right there and now, but the way he was fucking her made her lose her thoughts. She just went up and down like she was on a roller coaster. She wasn't complaining. The only thing that left her lips were moans that battled up with the whimpers.

She got louder and louder as he continued to do his magic, "Fuck... More. Please don't stop, Boss." She was now choking on a moan, her head leaning back. Her hands now planted on his chest, helping herself so she could ride him faster.

He didn't want to be careful with her. As much as the thought passed his body, he didn't feel like he needed to. It didn't even bother him for a second. Despite the fact he's bigger than most other men, he just had no reason to be gentle. There is no way he's gonna turn around now. He felt his edge coming along. He caught up with her lips, changing the position once more. He was now laying right on top of her, still making sure his thrusts meant something.

Shaundi was panting louder now, practically shaking underneath him. Her hand tightened in his hair, digging her nails in his back. Moaning loudly as the Boss moved a little bit deeper. "Boss..." She signed, shivering. So close to her edge as well. Her body was taut. Her eyes squeezed shut, building up the pleasure that crossed her. She mumbled more. Cursed. "Oh fuck," she gasped, losing her sense in words. Waves rushed through her. It went on and on. Coursing through her body. Pleasure was the best thing right about now.

She as now clinging to the Boss's shoulders. She was wrecked. Her body was wrecked. In that weak place, she tried to find the boss's lips. Kissing him softly, whining against his lips. She really didn't care what she did there.

The Boss managed to speed up his movements, knowing she gave up on the waves that crawled through her body. He helped her, lips focused on hers, letting her ride it all out. He was determined to find his climax as well. His muscles were all tensed. His body was flooded with warmth, and waves that went on and on. Hand tightened against the bed frame. He pulled away from her, throwing off the condom. He began to grown, mumbling her name that crossed off the tip of his tongue.

Finally his hand slid down on the bed, his forehead brushing against hers that was filled with sweat. They both were plastered with it. Low voices were added for the both of them, "Fuck... Shaundi." He muttered, letting his head just fall on the crook of her neck. Dabbing kisses softly.

* * *

The Boss slept in the same bed as her. They cuddled through most of the night. They fucked for some more, but other than that, he kissed her lips. He wasn't sure about his feelings towards her, even after that magical night. Everything was now confusing, but the morning after was always the best part. Including to him.

He had his shirt off, of course. He had his arms crossed making sure his head had a little nest, and then he felt Shaundi's soft lips on the tip of his ear. The room was filled with whatever she was smoking. He was surprised that the smell didn't wake him up, because clearly it was a strong smell. China probably could smell it.

She had her familiar light bulb planted in her hand, and the first thing he eyed was that she was wearing his shirt. He smirked, "That looks good at you, Shaunds." he replied back, letting his arm wrap around her body, making sure the light bulb didn't shred his face as he came up to her lips, swiftly kissing her. That was the first time he ever thought about calling her that, and from that day forward he didn't stop. Whenever he was mad, or just happy towards the girl, Shaunds was going to be her nickname.


End file.
